Remember How We Died
by MoshiAngel
Summary: "I'm Lucy. But you might remember me as Seiya!" I beamed at him, watching his face as he frown at me, inwardly rejoicing as I stare into his eyes. "Natsu?" He visibly flinched, probably wondering why I know his name. "I don't know you."- Lucy together with Natsu had died before, only to be reborn and meet once more. "When death do us part, you should remember how we died."


A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic so I'm not yet sure if I'm capturing their characters perfectly so please tell me if they're OOC. Although some are meant to be OOC sometimes. This is a short intro and teaser and the next ones will be longer if you guys will like it.

* * *

"What? There's only one magical shop in this town?!" I wailed, and the small store owner only held his hands up.

"Yes, yes. This town is more prosperous in fishing than in magic in the first place. This shop mainly targets travellers."

I sighed, a hand on my hip. "Ah, so it is a waste of time coming here after all."

The man chuckled. "Please don't say that. Have a look around, and we have new items too."

I furrowed my eyebrows with a small pout but decided to look around anyway. "I'm looking for gate keys. Strong ones." My eyes landed on a silver key on one of the displays and I instantly squealed. Uwaah. I've been wanting this one!

"Ah! How much is this one?"

_'That's not a strong one.'_ I heard him whisper but I still kept my smile on my face. "That's 20,000 jewels."

My smile didn't falter. "I wonder how much it is?"

"I said it's 20,000 jewels."

I leaned forward, showing him a nice view of my cleavage and using all my sex appeal. "I said.. I wonder how much it _really _is."

_A few minutes later.._

"Argh! That man only gave me a 1,000 jewel discount! Is my sex appeal really only worth 1,000 jewels?!" I stomped across town and found a store sign to kick and stomp my frustration out.

"Kyaaa!"

"He's so cool!"

"Ah! Salamander-sama!"

My eyes widened a bit. Salamander? Meaning.. Could it be? I found myself walking towards the crowd of squealing girls and pushing myself in until I am at the front and I could see the center of attention. Right in the center of the circle is a man with blue hair and a cape and an arrogant smile on his face.

_Doki_~

Uwahh, what's this feeling? I held a hand up my chest as I felt it pounding, biting my lip in the process. Could this be because.. He's..

"Igneel!" A flinched at the sudden sound of a male's voice within the crowd. I caught sight of a boy who was roughly shoving faces of girls aside. "Igneel!" The girls on the other side of the crowd squealed as a boy crawled out from under their legs with a wide grin. My eyes trails from his toothy grin up to his face and fluffy pink colored hair. The previous trance I was in that this fake salamander had put me in had completely shattered as I look at the guy making all the commotion. W-What the.. Na..Natsu..

_He looks.. completely the same.._

"Eh? Who are you?" He said with a disappointed voice. The said Salamander chuckled in response.

"Maybe you know me as," He did a certain pause which made the girls go 'kyaa' again. "Salamander."

And in seconds he was already out of the crowd. "Gone already?!" The caped man gawked at his quick change of heart and quickly scribbled something on a paper and showed it to the boy.

"Here, I'll give you my signature for free. You can show it off to your friends." The man said with a hand to his face in an arrogant manner while the guy.. Natsu.. just looked at him with huge disapppintment and uninterest clearly written on his face.

"I don't want it."

Finally. After all these years of searching. He is finally here. I felt my heart pounding in anticipation as I walked closer to him. Now he only has to see me and we'll..

"GET HIM!" The girls started shooing and hurting him, yelling something about being disrespectful to their Salamander-sama. He scrambled away and I gawked.

"Wait! Hey!" He ran away! What's with him?! "Wait for me!"

He stopped. Finally! I panted a bit in front of him. He sure is fast!

"Eh? What is it?"

I smiled inwardly and raised my face up for him to see. When he didn't have any reaction I remembered something. Ah, that's right. I look different now.

"I'm Lucy. But you might know me as Seiyaa." He looked at me blankly. What? No. No way. Could he not..remember? But.. He's Natsu.

"I don't know you." My breathing hitched at that, confirming my fears. He looked beside him to a blue cat. "Do you know her, Happy?" He talked to a cat?

"Nope! She's weird." The cat talked! And it called me weird! How could I be weird when that cat is talking?! But wait. Back to the situation. So he doesn't remember me? Is he really who I think he is? Maybe I was wrong.

"Oh. I'm sorry I might've mistook you for someone else. But still I want to thank you for earlier! Because of you the spell of that lowly man broke." I offered a sincere smile. Oh well. It doesn't matter for now who he is. He still helped me.

"I helped you? Uh, you're welcome."

"Come with me! I'll treat you guys some food!"

His eyes immediately lighten up and he followed me like a puppy. I giggled. He not only looks like_ him, _but acted the same way too. I led them to a restaurant.

"What would you like ma'am?" A waitress asked. I smiled a bit and gestured to my two companions.

"Have their orders first." The waitress nodded and turned to Nats.. uh, to whoever he is. I should've asked his name already. He looked at me a bit hesitantly and asked how much he could order. I said that he could get anything he likes. His face lighten up again and he and the cat started pointing at stuff on the menu. I had my smile plastered on as I watch them. Had. He is ordering alot! By the time they were finished the waitress turned to me with an unsure smile, asking for my order as I gawk at the two in front of me. Could I actually pay for all of that?

"Uh.. Just green tea.. Just tea, please." The woman scribbled down my order and looks like she was giving me a smile of pity. Well, after all of those things I have to pay later, I could only guess how I look now.

"She's producing juice." The cat purred and the boy laughed at his cat. Or at me.

"It's not juice! It's sweat!" I said incredulously. The waitress arrived with our, or rather, their orders. The plates began to pile up on our table and they began eating..messily. I twitched as I watch them, the waitress setting a cup in front of me and pouring my tea. I heard her giggle before she left.

"Ahaha.." Was my forced laugh as I wiped at the food and unknown substances that had splashed across my face and arm. "You guys should eat a bit slower.." So that food will stop splattering all over. Especially on me.

"Thish fish ish delicioush, Natshu." The cat mumbled through his fish to which the boy agreed as he stuffed his face on different food. Wait.

"What's your name again?"

"I'm Natsu and this is Happy." He gestured to the blue cat.

"Aye!" Happy responded, raising a paw up before returning back to eating.

Did I hear him right? Is he really.. "N-Natsu.." I breathed out shakily, disbelieving it. I notice him shudder and pause as I said his name, but he didn't dare look up. I took a moment to take it in, before testing his name again on my mouth as I called it out again a bit breathlessly, humming in satisfaction at being able to say it again. I heard a low growl coming from his throat and a quick suck in of breath before he hesitantly raised his eyes up at me with a red tint on his cheek. What?

"She sure says your name differently, Natsu." Differently? Ah. I felt my cheeks warm up in embarrassment as I realized how I sounded while saying his name, breathing it out ever so delicately. "And she did it twice too."

"Shut up, Happy." He turned back to me. "What is it?"

I stared at him, looking for some clue that he remember me somehow, but there's nothing. Only curiousity as he stared at a stranger. I sighed inwardly. I guess he either has the same name and looks alot like the Natsu that I had been looking for or his memories are really screwed up. "Nothing. You just have the same name as someone I know."

"Oh, I do?" He asked with halfhearted interest as he began eating again. I sighed again, then remembered something.

"Ah, thanks again for earlier. With your help I was able to gain back my consciousness and break the spell!"

"Mmphshojay. Fwiehaventsh freally shelpedyou."

"Swallow your food first!"

"He said that it's okay since we haven't really helped you." The cat said. He understood!

"Oh well, you guys still somehow helped. I can't believe that guy! Using the magic, charm, to attract people. Is he really that desperate for attention? How low! Ahh.. I'm sorry. You guys might not understand a thing I'm saying. I might look like this but I'm a mage you see! I'm not a member of any guild though." I noticed their supposed confused look so I continued. "Ah, a guild is where mages gather for jobs and stuff. A mage wouldn't be considered as full-pledged unless they work for a guild. And it's reeeaally hard to get into the strong ones. Ah, what should I do~ The guild that I wanna get in have a lot of strong mages. I would definitely join!" I sighed dreamily and they just looked at each other like I'm weird.

I pulled out some money and set it on the table. There goes my 1000 jewel discount. "Well, I guess I should get going now. You guys go ahead and take your time." They looked at the food money then bursted into tears. Withing seconds they're on the ground kneeling.

"Thank you for the food!"

"Aye! Thank you!"

Kyaa! What are they doing?! People are staring! I held my hands up. "No, no, it's okay. It's for helping me, remember? So please stand up." Cause your embarrassing me!

"But I don't feel like I helped you at all. I don't feel right." He's still down on the floor. Uwah, what should I do with him?

"Aye. Lucy is a good person."

I twitched as people started whispering things. And I could hear them so well. This is so embarrassing! My face heated up and I watched Natsu quirk a brow up as he watched my face flush with interest.

"I said it's okay!" And with that I ran away. Phew! What a troublesome duo! I sighed and collapsed on a bench, pulling my latest issue of the Weekly Sorcerer from my bag. Wow. Fairy Tail did it again. Wrecking seven houses including their client's! Pfft..

"Ahaha! What was that? Wrecking your client's house along? That's too much!" I laughed as a kicked my legs about in joy, wiping a tear from the corner of my eyes. Yes, they're the best. "I would definitely join Fairy Tail!"

"Ah, so you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Kyaa!" I stood up in shock as the guy from earlier, Salamander, came out of the bushes behind the bench that I had been sitting on. Since when was he hiding there?!

"What were you doing in the bushes!" I scolded him and he just laughed.

"Have you ever heard of Salamander of Fairy Tail?" My eyes widened. Waah.

"Y..Yes."

He smirked. "So you know me?" He chuckled. "If you would go to the party at my boat tonight, I will recommend you to our master."

My eyes twinkled at that. "Really?"

"Of course." He winked. Finally! I get to join Fairy Tail! It's just too bad that he is that Salamander of Fairy Tail. Meaning he isn't the one that I had been looking for but who cares? I get to join!

"So I will be expecting you there tonight, missy." He winked again and suddenly flames appeared on his feet and carried him off to somewhere, his laugh echoing around as he left.

It took awhile before my happy state died down and when it did I slapped a hand over my forehead. "I fell for his spell again!" I let a small laugh come out of my mouth. "Ah, but who cares? I get to join Fairy Tail!"

I held my fist in front of my face in a determined pose. "Alright! Once I join Fairy Tail, looking for Natsu and Gray would be easy as I go on jobs." I grinned in satisfaction. "And then, Rikei." I will find you..soon enough. "And also you, Zeref. This time no more killing me, okay?"

* * *

A/N: Who is Rikei and what role does he play? Ohoho I hope we find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to review, it's a little gift.


End file.
